Fireworks
by That Girl55
Summary: Tonight, when they all discussed their fears under the glow of the giant, natural chandelier, Aubrey didn't say a word. If she was quiet enough, maybe they wouldn't notice. Aubrey/vinny one shot


**Takes place at the camp before they reach Atlantis.**

There really wasn't many things that Aubrey feared.

Working in an operation such as this one, with a crew as strange as hers, didn't leave much room for irrational fears.

Everyone had a dirty little secret, of course. Mole was afraid of open sea (which figures, no dirt) and Sweet didn't like bugs. Packard was afraid of running out of cigarettes, but that was no secret.

Fears were a common discussion for the crew, especially tonight after dinner. They were going to see Atlantis tomorrow, who knows what they'd find. Hell, maybe it would be a city overrun by cannibals and lunatics; maybe there'd be nothing at all.

Tonight, when they all discussed their fears under the glow of the giant Atlantian chandelier, Aubrey didn't say a word. If she was quiet enough, maybe they would notice.

And they didn't of course, because Aubrey was a girl doing a man's job so they all feared her, just a little bit. If she didn't want to speak, they sure as hell weren't going to make her.

The night couldn't end quick enough.

Finally the fire went out and they all retreated, Vinny following her. It was a coincidence, really, that their tents were right next to each other. It had always been that way from her first mission.

Vinny was the closest to her age, a young-looking twenty-five, and had offered the most comfort to her. Aubrey had started the job at just sixteen, she hadn't even finished high school. With a job like this one she'd be set for life, her father had told her. That took a lot of adjusting for her, to go from looking forward to dances and college applications to fighting for her life, doing things she wasn't proud of. It was Vinny who helped her transition, made sure she fit in. And now Audrey was determined to do the same for Milo.

"Hey, Vin," She said lightly as he entered his tent. The two were the last outside, their tents farthest away from the others. "What do you think of Milo?"

"I dunno." He shrugged. "He's a baby."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's scared of the boom." Vinny said, entering his tent for the night.

Audrey froze on the spot, her blood running cold. For a second, she thought Vinny had found her out.

Audrey's greatest fear was fire.

When she was little, six or seven, the house had caught on fire. Some kind of accident with the stove and her older sister was caught inside.

Ever since, Audrey's been scared of fires; every explosion takes her back to that afternoon.

Of course she's started to get used to it, she flinches less when Vinny blows things up and tries not to think about it. Desensitizing yourself to things is part of the job, that's what she says. But every once in a while a certain explosion will get to her, and she'll find herself with her head stuck inside some engine, trying to hide the tears.

She shut herself in her tent, allowing herself to cry for the first time in the three years since she's joined the team. Adventure and danger left no time for tears, but this was a special exception.

Suddenly her tent flap opened and someone entered.

"Audrey?" Vinny called, his voice filled with confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She lied, sniffling. "My allergies, that's all. There's something about the ocean that sets them off."

"We're in a freakin' volcano."

"I don't know then," Audrey was exasperated. "I'm just sad. Let me cry in peace, okay, Vin?"

"I know you," He sat down beside her. "You don't like to be alone when you're happy, much less when you're sad. Tell me what's wrong."

He said it like an order, like Rourke would have, and put an arm around her. Slowly she leaned her body into his, laying her head down on his shoulder. She could feel a dynamite stick tucked into his jeans where their hips touched and she was reminded of why they were here like this.

"You were talking about your fears earlier."

"Don't tell me this is about my fear of prom? It's not that you've always wanted me to accompany you, is it?" He said, making her laugh. "No, really, Audrey. Tell me what it is and I'll fix it."

"You can't fix it, it's stupid."

"No part of you is stupid," He said quietly, his breath tickling her.

"I'm afraid of fire." She laughed. "When I was little the stove caught on fire, the whole house went up in flames. I remember standing there on the sidewalk of Grove Street, my mother's arms wrapped around me. I was screaming for my sister, for Emily. She was caught inside, didn't know how to get out. Da ran in after her. She was okay, of course, and she's doing great now. She got out first, Da threw her out of the house before the doorway fell. It collapsed right on top of him, Vinny. He's got burn marks down half of his body, his eyesight won't ever be like it used to."

There was a moment of silence and Audrey looked up at Vinny, trying to judge his reaction. He stared down at her with an open mouth, his arm still wrapped tight around her.

"I had no idea, you didn't tell me."

"It's not something you really tell people." She laughed. "At least, it's not something I tell people. Don't take me wrong, Vin, I love seeing you happy. I love seeing you get all flustered and excited over something. I just, sometimes I wish that something wasn't an explosion."

"I can't stop, Audrey, it's my job." He sighed.

"I'm getting used to it. It doesn't bug me like it did at first, the loud noise and the smoke. It doesn't take me back to that house like it used to. Actually," She laughed lightly, wiping the tears from her eyes and sitting up to look at him. "It makes me think of you now, and you make me feel safe, Vinny."

"Are you telling me that I fixed your fear of fires?" He said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Without even trying," Audrey giggled.

"Audrey," Vinny said, his voice serious. This was, in fact, the most serious she'd ever seen him. "The next time you have a problem with something, or you just want to talk, you come to me, understand? I don't care how stupid you think it is, I care about you and I want you to be happy."

"I care about you too, Vinny." Audrey said, putting her hand lightly on his chest.

She moved in to kiss him, thinking about how she'd never kissed a man with a mustache before and if it would tickle. Vinny wondered what it'd be like to kiss a mechanic, to have her hands all over him. Would they be rough and calloused like a working man's, or soft and lovely like a housewife?

Their lips touched for a moment, Audrey giggling as his mustache ticked her and his tongue darted in and out of her mouth.

"Wait," Vinny said, pulling back quickly. "Do you smell smoke?"

_"__Fire, Fire!" _


End file.
